


Bus Stop

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Under the Umbrella - the "Bus Stop" 'verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bus stop, bus goes,<br/>She stays, love grows<br/>Under my umbrella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bus Stop, Wet Day

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite songs is "Bus Stop" by the Hollies. I think I live it so much because it's a sweet, lovely new non-angsty love story. It was easy to picture the Doctor and Rose Tyler as the people meeting and falling in love at first sight under a big umbrella at the bus stop.

It was a good- old fashioned cats- and- dogs kind of rain, the kind that started off as an annoying sticky wet cold mist and then rapidly degenerated into the kind of rain Noah was expecting. 

Dr. James Noble had killed enough time in his cousin Donna's bookstore, he supposed. He needed to get home and get the grant proposals started and maybe even work on his beloved ancient blue sports car in his Aunt Sylvia's garage. She was in pieces (the car, not Sylvia) and his aunt was becoming rather surly about it. She was surly most of the time, of course but she was especially grouchy about the car parts everywhere. He had been sure he could have fixed it himself. That was not working out well for him but he was too stubborn to admit it. 

Which was why he was waiting for the bus. Aunt Sylvia had refused the use of her car, and Donna's was also spoken for. "You're gonna miss it, Jamie, get your arse out to the stop! It won't stop at my door. I've tried. Even showed a little leg and everything and it didn't work," Donna yelled from the self- help section.

He grabbed his big umbrella, his favorite, with the solar system and stars printed outside and in. On the rainiest day you could still look up and see the stars. He waved goodbye to Donna. She nodded in return and turned her attention to a customer. He ventured out into the deluge. 

The shelter was already full so there was a line of people drowning in hoodies or hidden under colorful umbrellas that looked like giant mushrooms in the rain. 

Except for one person- a woman, engaged in mortal combat with a recalcitrant umbrella. She was young, blonde and scowling angrily. The Doctor thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.


	2. Please Share My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is having a rough day at work and the rain is not helping at all.

The fact that her stupid bloody umbrella was broken on a day that the heavens decided to open up should not have been a surprise, given how the day began. Her alarm wasn't turned on but a text from one her coworkers at Henrick's had awakened her fifteen minutes late, and she had busted her arse to get to the bus stop at the Powell Estate on time. She hadn't even spoken to her mother yet since she was snoozing away. She did her job, (and lazy Tammy's) until her lunch break, where she stepped outside to walk over to that nice book store down the block. They had great chicken salad sandwiches in the deli next door and she usually sat at one of tables by the coffee and tea cart in the bookstore. Today, however, she stepped in a huge puddle that hadn't been there when she arrived at work and soaked her trainer and sock. And the deli had been out of sandwiches. So she sat in the bookstore eating a scone for lunch. Was a good scone, mind you, but not a chicken salad sandwich. 

Lazy Tammy had completely disappeared after Rose returned from lunch so she found herself doing both their jobs until Petra could get there early for her shift. Rose was working a register in children's and straightening juniors and trying to keep ahead of the mess the Hello Kitty toys always were in by the end of the day. She swore no daughter of hers would ever play with that annoying cat.

She made it to the bus stop (with a brief pop into the bookstore to get out of the rain and try to sort out her umbrella. (The conversation she had with the proprietor, Donna, was the highlight of the day so far.). She reluctantly went out to the stop, fighting with the umbrella all the way.


	3. Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet under the umbrella.

"Excuse me," a male voice said from above Rose and her malfunctioning umbrella. "Please share my umbrella?"

She looked up sharply into warm chocolate brown eyes and a welcoming smile. She had never seen a more beautiful smile. Her own eyes softened a bit and she closed her own umbrella as best she could and ducked under his. "Ta, "she said gratefully. 

"I didn't want you to drown out there," he said, still smiling.

"It might be a bit too late. I'm sure I look like a drowned rat," Rose said with a smile and the Doctor felt his heart speed up. "Hi, I'm Rose Tyler."

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he said. "You make a lovely drowned rat." She thought she might love to record the way her name rolled off his tongue and save it for when she felt lonely and depressed, just as a pick me up.

She smiled wider, and her tongue poked out cheekily from the corner of her mouth. The Doctor's heart did a flip. It felt like there were two hearts in there. "Ta, again. And your name is..."

"Oh. James Noble. I'm the Doctor."

Rose looked a bit confused. "Doctor...medical, you mean?"

"No. Of physics. And I have a second concentration in astronomy. I teach at the Uni. I've always been 'the Doctor,' I guess, even before I had an actual doctorate or two to show for it. I'm on sabbatical right now. I'll start teaching again in a few months but now I'm filling out grant forms and traveling when I can."

"Wow," she said, and there was a bit of an awkward silence. Then something occurred to her. "I've seen you before. In Noble Pursuits. ...the bookstore? You were reading to the kids. The dragon book, I think. Kids were in costume."

"Ah, yes, good old Cressida. My cousin Donna owns the store and she had a How to Train Your Dragon party when the latest one came out. She conned me into coming in and reading a chapter or two. Come to think of it, she owes me one."

"I was eating my lunch by the coffee cart and I was thoroughly entertained. You should do that more often. Donna's your cousin? She's great!"

"Well, thanks for the review. I did quite enjoy it. And yes, Donna is wonderful. She's funny, irascible, and loving as can be. I can't get along without her. Don't tell her that."

Rose laughed. "I'll keep it under my hat."

"See that you do. I'd never hear the end of it." 

Rose looked up at the underside of the large umbrella, admiring the stars and moons and galaxies over her head. "I absolutely love this umbrella! You've got the whole universe, even in a deluge like this. Wouldn't it be lovely to travel all that?" She whispered the last with a longing smile on her face. If the Doctor thought the smile with the tongue made his heartbeat double, her words and the longing in her eyes made it do cartwheels. He was over the moon, and it had barely been five minutes. 

"Well....I don't travel that, and it's a pity, but I do travel," he said after a moment, because he realized he had been staring at her as she gazed at the heavens screen printed over their heads. "When my car works. Right now it's not, and that's why I'm waiting for the bus."

"What stop is at the other end of your bus ride?" Rose asked.

"Chiswick. I'm currently bunking with my Aunt Sylvia. That's where my car is at the moment. Where's your stop?"

"I catch the bus right before. I go...to the Powell Estate. Live with my mum. Mum's a widow- has been since I was six months old. We make do, though. I work at Henrick's. "

"I'm going to have to start doing all my shopping there," he mused. Then laughed at his own blatant attempt at flirtation. Rose snickered too. 

"See that you do, then," she said with her tongue touched grin and he was wondering if kissing at this point would be too forward. "So.....on sabbatical? Where have you been traveling?"

"Wellll...." He drew the word out rather deliciously, then continued with a bit of a sheepish grin. "When they get my lab redone, I'll be back to work at the uni." 

That also brought a memory- the news had said the university had a fire and...."Wait a minute. That was your lab that caught fire?" Rose asked, some pieces coming together.

He smirked. "What makes you think that?" Then he burst out laughing. "Yes, yes, it was mine. Experiment gone awry, I guess you could say. Was invited to take a bit of a break. Luckily I'm friends with Doctor Song, and she was able to steer things more toward a sabbatical than outright unemployment. So...until then I thought I'd take my car and hit the road. See where the wind took me. The car had other plans. I'm staying in a flat over Aunt Sylvia's garage. And taking the bus." 

"Sounds like you live an exciting life for a doctor at the uni," Rose said with a grin.

"Well....life happens sometimes. And explosions....It's a paid sabbatical so I could afford to take you out for a dinner sometime....if of course, you are, um....so inclined."

"I could be," Rose answered, not taking her eyes off his warm chocolate brown ones. His eyes were young and old at the same time, if that was possible. She felt lost in them. He grinned happily at her.

Six people got on bus 339 when it pulled up. 

Rose Tyler was not one of them. 

"Think I just missed my bus," she said.

"Oh...I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not."

"Oh." He thought about it a minute and said, "I might miss mine."

Rose grinned. "There's other busses."

The rain ramped up a notch. They both jumped a bit as a jagged lightning bolt tore through the sky. They laughed. The thunder rumbled soon after. 

"Think we better...." Rose began.

"Run?" the Doctor said, reaching a hand out to her. 

She took his hand and they ran, as best they could under an umbrella, back to Noble Pursuits.


	4. Sweet Romance, Beginning in a Queue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose learn more about each other and we get to know Donna a little better.

They burst in the door by the coffee cart, immediately attracting the attention of Clara, the barista, and Donna, who was opening a box of children's books with Amy, one of her shop assistants. Donna's jaw dropped as she saw her cousin Jamie and the girl from Henrick's, dripping his huge umbrella all over her doormat. 

"Hello there, Donna," the Doctor called. "Not a fit day out for man or beast. Unless you're a duck, of course...."

"Stop drippin' on my carpet," Donna finally managed. Rose handed him a little plastic umbrella bag, which barely fit it. 

"Meet Rose Tyler," the Doctor added. He lead her to a table by the coffee cart, (where she had lunch earlier). Clara winked at Donna, and Donna quickly gave her the thumbs up, putting her hands down just as the Doctor looked back at her. "And Donna's acting stranger than usual....." Rose laughed.

"Watch it, Spaceman," she called back.

It was three hours before the Doctor and Rose Tyler left the table in the corner of the bookstore. They drank coffee and she told him a little about her life. "I've been working at Henrick's for a while," she explained. "I...left school, and when I came to my senses I got a job and....well, that's pretty much it. Nowhere as exciting as yours."

"Now, don't say that, Rose."

"No, really. I left school to run off with a boy, then the boy ran off, and that's really the most excitement I've had. And the worst decision I ever made. Anyway, Mum was glad to have me home again and she managed to forgive me despite it all."

The Doctor put his hand on top of her had, which was resting on the table. He stroked his thumb across her knuckles and it gave her the most pleasant tingle. "You've learned from it all, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Very much so."

"Then it wasn't a worthless experience. None of it is, if you learn something from it." 

Rose smiled and places her other hand on top of his. It felt right, like their hands fit together. She estimated his age to be about 34 but he seemed much older. He was what her mum would call an old soul, she supposed.

Donna didn't shoo them out when Clara closed down the cappuccino machine and cashed out her register. Or when Amy's husband, Rory, stopped by to see her home after his nursing shift ended. Clara was going home to her boyfriend and Donna was calling her fiancé Lee to tell him she would be a bit late.

"You did not get kicked off a tour bus in Pompeii, really?" Rose was laughing.

"You better believe it," Donna called from the children's section. "I was there. Spaceman leaves chaos in his wake!"

"I do not!" The Doctor yelled back.

"He thinks he knows the history better than the guides," Donna added.

"I do!" the Doctor hollered.

"I'll bet you two are quite entertainin' on a trip," Rose observed. 

"Yeah, the Doctor Donna show," he said with a smirk. 

They were interrupted by Rose's mobile ringing. "Oh, that'll be Mum," Rose sighed. "'Scuse me." She walked away towards the register, answering the call.

The Doctor walked over to Donna, who nudged him in the ribs with a wink and a knowing smile. "Nice," Donna smirked.

"I offered her the use of my umbrella," he said haughtily, as if that was the only reason he'd spent three hours in a closed book store with her.

"I see," Donna grinned. "I've seen her around here. Works at Henrick's, right?" The Doctor nodded. "Well, she looks normal."

"As opposed to..."

"Oh, don't play innocent, Sunshine. You know, as opposed to psycho River....."

"Who helped me keep my job despite me dumping her. She's dating that bow tie guy at work anyway."

"Didja warn him?"

"Barely know him."

"Or Roxie...oh, sorry, Reinette Poisson. She's gone French on us now, right? Roxie Prescott from Chiswick wasn't good enough." Donna scoffed. 

"It's not that. It's....performance art or something."

"It's pretentious, 's what it is."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Are we going on dating memory lane, now? Might I mention Lance......"

"Nope, you may not. Nor Shaun. Speaking of the guy who's not those guys, I promised I'd pick him up from work tonight so you and your bird need to hit the road, Jack..."

"Oooooh, Jack, now there's one worth mentioning....," He was cut off short by the smack to the forearm she gave him.

"Maybe I should introduce him to your lady friend, I'm sure she'd find him interesting," Donna teased back. "Jack would enjoy her!"

"Jack would find her, me, the gas meter reader and that plant in the corner interesting."

Donna snickered. 

 

Over by the registers, Rose was indeed talking to her mother. Or, more accurately, her mother was talking to her, about the dangers of men who hit on you, under umbrellas, apparently. "Mum, he's really nice. We're at that bookstore I like. His cousin runs it and she's been chaperoning us."

"I was wonderin', what about Mickey? 'S not fair to string him along and go with another guy, Rose."

"I'm not stringin' Mickey along! He knows it's over. Look, Mum, I'll be on the next bus. I have to go in to work tomorrow. Sorry I didn't call earlier. 'Bye."

"Rose...." She disconnected the call. Her mum really had a hard time accepting that Rose's relationship with Mickey Smith was over. She had let Rose know in no uncertain terms that she thought her son in law problems had been neatly solved. Instead, Mickey and Rose had once loved each other one way, but now it was something different for both of them. Jackie Tyler didn't want to see that.

She sighed and walked back over to Donna and the Doctor, consulting the bus schedule on her phone as she went. "I have to head back home. There's a bus coming in about ten minutes. I have work tomorrow morning and I haven't seen Mum all day. I really enjoyed this, though."

"Well, exchange numbers and you can see each other again," Donna reasoned. Rose started snickering and the Doctor looked at his cousin, appalled at her initiative. 

Rose was already opening the contacts on her phone. "I'll give you mine if you give me yours."

"That's a deal," the Doctor said, smiling warmly at Rose.

"Speed it up, buttercup. Lee's waitin' and I have to lock up."

A few minutes later, he was walking to Rose back to the bus stop. The rain had tapered off but he kept his umbrella up, and they walked hand in hand. It felt like their hands fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Neither one wanted to let go. 

"I'll see you soon," he promised. "So....you got to meet some of my family....she can be a tad overbearing, but..."

"She's wonderful, and remember, I've already met her. And I can tell she loves you. I didn't mind at all."

Just wait till you meet Aunt Sylvia, he thought, then you might want to run for the hills. 

"Here comes my bus," she said, her voice sounding a bit disappointed. 

He wasn't looking at the bus. He was focused on her mouth, and when she noticed, the look in his eyes took her breath away. "May I...." He murmured.

She nodded. He leaned down and brushed her lips with a soft sweet kiss. Her heart, already pounding, sped up as she returned the kiss. They kept it light, chaste, but it held a promise of more. As the bus door hissed open she kissed him again, with a little more pressure this time. "Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight. Glad it rained today,"the Doctor said with a smile.

"I might never complain about March weather in London again," she said as she got on the bus. She waved as the door closed and the bus pulled away from the curb.

The Doctor stood there for a while, watching the bus disappear down the block. Feeling this enamored so quickly was new experience for him. He had never been one to give his heart away. He'd dated River and Renette, but it had never felt right. Tonight it felt like he'd set his future on a whole new course, merely by asking a woman to share his umbrella.

And then he realized something else. He was going to need to call a taxi since another bus to Chiswick wouldn't come until much later. 

"Didn't think that one through, didja. Outer space dumbo." Donna appeared as if out of nowhere. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." 

"Lee won't mind?"

"You're our favorite charity case. Besides. You can sit there quietly and moon over Rose while I drive." He rolled his eyes but didn't disagree. Donna was already walking away so he followed, already thinking of Rose.

Still on a bus across town, Rose Tyler was also thinking about Dr. James Noble. Both of them were feeling that maybe the Earth tilted on its axis at about the same time she accepted the shelter of his umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is really fun to write Donna. This was a difficult chapter, because I needed to get some of the exposition stuff in it. Hope you liked it and there's at least two or three more chapters to come.


	5. Wind and Rain and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose begin dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! This chapter was a difficult one! Lots of writers block and I'm still not quite sure if it's the way I want it. hopefully, there will be two more chapters before the end, which I've already written, in a wibbly wobbly timey wimey sort of way!

And that's the way the whole thing started.

The next day when Rose got off work, on a clear, unusually sunny day, there was a large umbrella with a tall man standing under it at the bus stop. 

Now, he didn't make a lucky guess, or stand there all day waiting for Rose. He knew when she'd be there, having called the night before. 

He had called after Rose finally made it to her bed, after running the gauntlet of questions her mother had. Rose remembered the thrill of looking at her phone when it buzzed, to see the screen flash "Doctor Calling." (Already, in her mind, he was the Doctor, not Jamie, as Donna called him.)

Rose felt a similar thrill upon seeing the umbrella. She hurried over to the umbrella and ducked under, and the Doctor gave her a happy smile. He ducked down to kiss her. "I get the distinct feeling that people might be staring at us," the Doctor remarked.

"Perhaps it's because you're a day late on the umbrella?" Rose suggested.

"Well. I wanted you to be able to find me."

"I don't think I would have missed you. Look at what I got," Rose said, showing him the book she had just purchased from Donna's shop. It was "The Princess Bride," by William Goldman. "I love the movie and I've always wanted to read the book. Now I have something new to read on the bus. Donna told me it's really different from the movie." 

"It is, I've read it. That looks like a wonderful way to pass time on the bus....unless you're going somewhere on it with me," he grinned. "Hope you don't mind public transport. The TARDIS is still in the garage. Well, in pieces in the garage."

"TARDIS?" she asked.

"It...it's a nickname for my car. Ever date a bloke with a nickname for his car?"

She snorted. Jimmy Stone had a really filthy name for his van, and Mickey had always taken her on the bus, too. "One, but I'm not repeating the name until I know you a lot better."

"Well....that's interesting. It can't be worse than what I'm imagining."

"I'll bet it is. Anyway, what happened to your TARDIS?" 

The Doctor sighed. Now was the part in which he'd have to admit to not being able to quite get the car fixed the way he wanted it. "I thought when I went on my sabbatical, I could finally get some time to do some minor repairs before I hit the road. Well, instead, I ended up with a..erm...slightly bigger job than I expected." Rose raised an eyebrow, encourage him to elaborate. "The TARDIS is old. So....one problem led to another, which lead to another..../p>

"Are you needing some help? A friend of mine works in a garage."

"I can't drive her right now, so..."

"'Her'? You're also one of those blokes that thinks his car's a girl?"

"She is, and I am. She's a sweet, temperamental old girl, and I've driven her since I was 18. She is a gorgeous blue MG, and I swear she is sentient at times. I hope I can fix her. I want her back, because...well, she's my TARDIS and also it's a bit embarrassing to take you out on dates on the bus." As if on cue, the bus pulled up in front of the stop. The Doctor put down his umbrella, and they made their way towards the bus door. 

"Don't be, Doctor. I'm not embarrassed. It's not the first date I've been on a bus." They climbed aboard the bus and made their way to the middle. Rose got the window seat, and the Doctor sat next to her. "Now, I must trust you, because I have absolutely no idea where this bus is going," Rose remarked. "And you don't have to do that stretch your arm move. You can put it around my shoulders." He smirked and put his arm around her. Her hand came up to hold the hand cupping her shoulder. 

"I will let you know when we're getting off. Now. Are you hungry? First stop could be for food."

"I could murder some chips right about now," Rose announced. 

"Fish and chips it is. Sounds like a good first date meal." 

In the twenty minute ride to the next stop they talked about inconsequential things, snuggled tight together in their seats. 

There was a pub down the block from their stop. On the horizon, Rose saw the London Eye, and she looked at the Doctor expectantly. "Thought we would be tourists today. Ever been on the Eye?" He asked.

Rose replied, "No, Mum is terrified of heights. Mickey and I considered it for our first anniversary, but we couldn't afford it."

"Well.... That's it. A trip on the Eye for Rose Tyler."

"But chips first. M'starvin! The queue won't be a pleasant experience otherwise."

"Point taken. Chips, immediately."

The pub was cozy and the chips were plentiful. The company was wonderful. They ordered two heaping baskets of fish and chips. (Rose stole some of the Doctor's when hers were gone, and the Doctor pretended to be affronted by that, and also by the large amount of vinegar she put on hers.) Despite her dubious condiment preferences she got her ride on the London Eye. And a kiss at the top, too. One little old lady in the car was scandalized. The other was cheering them on.

 

And so the romance that began in a queue was off to quite a good start. His car was still in the shop but the bus provided good transportation. It turned out to be quite a rainy spring in London so that umbrella was fully employed. They were both hoping the May flowers the April showers were bringing would be spectacular.

He took her to the planetarium in lieu of actual star gazing since a gray flannel blanket of clouds had descended over London. However, he didn't take her during normal business hours. The planetarium was run by the university, and as part of the astronomy faculty, the Doctor had access after hours. What he didn't count on was getting his keys locked in his office, and desperately trying to salvage the date he broke into the main viewing room and they had all of twenty minutes before the security guard arrived. It turned out to be the one who despised Dr. James Noble, and the Doctor, (who referred to the guard as Argus Filch behind his back) decided it was more prudent to get the hell out before he was more I trouble with the Uni, and even River Song wouldn't be able to salvage it. So he grabbed her hand, looked her in the eyes, and announced, "Run!"

Rose didn't hesitate.

She did hesitate, however, when he asked her to the Uni for the Fifties Dance. She wasn't sure it if it was wise to show their faces around there again so soon after the planetarium debacle, but he finally convinced her. 

She didn't have anything to wear, and she just about decided to roll up get jeans and wear bobby socks when Donna and Amy came to her rescue. Rose found a pink dress on the clearance rack at Henricks, and they helped her to fix it up into a perfectly lovely pink fifties style dress. Getting to know Donna and her friends better was icing on the cake. Clara worked in the store part time, was a nanny, and also was getting s teaching degree. Amy was a budding photographer and travel writer while she worked part time for Donna. Donna kept telling them that this was the most fun they'd ever have at a job and kept trying to talk Rose into joining up. 

On the night of the dance, the women helped Rose with her hair in the back room at the bookstore. She was sliding the pink headband into her hair when Donna poked her head in and announced, "Oh, Sandy, Danny Zuko is out here to pick y'up in Greased Lightnin'. Or the bus, whatever." Rose giggled and hurried out to the sales floor where the Doctor was waiting for her, wearing his usual pinstripes. He'd done his hair, though, in a 50's pompadour. Somehow he managed to look just like he belonged in that era. He grinned widely at Rose.

His heart flipped. She was gorgeous in the the calf-length full pink satin dress. He was speechless and he really had to struggle to get the words out. Instead of some profound words that spoke of her beauty, all he could come up with was, "Goin' my way, doll?"in a semi-convincing Elvis voice. She looked up at him through her lashes, pushed an errant lock of hair back and grinned, tongue poking out enticingly.

"Only way to go, Daddio," she answered and he thanked every god that he'd ever studied that she didn't find his opening line as cheesy as he did when he spoke it. He stepped forward and offered his arm. Rose linked her arm with his gladly. 

 

The dance floor was crowded with people dressed as Bobby soxers and greasers. Rose took a minute to admire the costumes the students wore, loving the poodle skirts and leather jackets. The Doctor didn't notice any of them. He was too busy admiring her.

"At the Hop" faded out and "Earth Angel" began, and the Doctor lead Rose out to the dance floor. He held her close, both of them reveling in the contact. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was hit with a sudden bout of shyness and rested he head on his shoulder as they swayed together. "I'm getting a real 'Marty McFly' feel here with this music," he said. She looked up at him and grinned.

"It's like we're time traveling," she grinned back.

They snuggled in together and danced some more, then the Doctor asked, "Where would you go? If we could time travel?"

Rose considered that for a while. Lots of places, she thought. To meet her Dad, there's one. To tell Jimmy Stone to sod off that first day she met him. She didn't want to tell the Doctor those things, however, and spoil the mood. "I..I'm not sure."

"Oh..I'd meet Shakespere. Ooh...Agatha Christie, maybe. Dickens....or I'd just tell maintanence about that fault in the sprinkler system in my old lab. Would have been a history changer if I'd known about that before I blew up my experiment!"

"Ah, yes, but you know how one little change can affect history. If you had a working lab right now you might not have been at the bus stop. We might not have met," she said, with a cheeky grin.

He grinned widely and leaned on for a kiss. The press of lips grew more heated than he had intended, going into a full out snog on the dance floor.  
A female voice behind them said, with a clearing of the throat, "Get a room, the pair of you!" Rose would have been a lot more embarrassed if it hadn't turned out to be Clara Oswald in a poodle skirt, hand in hand with her fellow. They were both holding cups of punch and heading toward their table.

Rose gave Clara an embarrassed laugh and a wave as the couples went their separate ways on the dance floor. "I forgot she went here," Rose commented. "Finishin' up soon, she told me."

The Doctor got two punches and handed her one. He had the sense that there was more on he mind than just Clara. He raised his eyebrow to prompt her, if she did have more to say. They each grabbed a fairy cake (with edible ball bearings) and made their way to an empty table. "What's on your mind, Rose Tyler?" he asked when they sat down. 

"I think I know where I'd time travel to. I'd go back to the day I walked out of school for the last time....then I'd go home to Mum, get up, endure another day of school, and another....until I got my A levels." And then with a sigh, she launched into the story of Jimmy Stone anyway, of leaving school and moving in, and the disaster that turned out to be. "Really, if I'd told him to sod off and I stayed in school...maybe I'd be a student here alongside Clara. Maybe not, who knows...."

"You would, you're brilliant." He kissed her softly. "You could get your A levels, y'know. We've got an outreach department. It's for adults who didn't finish school. You could get your A levels, maybe even enroll in Uni classes."

"Oh, I don't...really?"

"I think Clara's bloke...the one Donna calls the Silver Fox.." They both smirked. "...he might have something to do with that program."

"Really? Do we know anyone who doesn't work at or go to the Uni?" she chuckled.

"Well, this part of town...can't avoid it! Just consider it, Rose. Sounds like you really have some regrets." He personally regretted never meeting Jimmy Stone so he could knock the living daylights out of him. He hated the thought of her hurt. He cupped her cheek gently and kissed her sweetly. He knew the words he wanted to tell her were on the top of his tongue, not quite ready to be spoken yet. Soon, he hoped.

The music changed to "The Stroll", and Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand enthusiastically. "My gran fell in love with my grandad doing the Stroll. Said it was love at first sight. Always wanted to try it out. The Stroll, that is......and the other, too. Think I might already be there, though." Rose gave him that smile, the one that made him feel like he had two hearts hammering away, and he was lost. He gulped down the rest of his fairy cake. "I might be there, too, " the Doctor said. She tugged on his hand to lead him out to the dance floor. He really didn't need the encouragement. He'd follow her anywhere. 


	6. All The People Stared as if We Were Both Quite Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has the pleasure of meeting Jackie Tyler.

The rainy skies of April finally began to clear toward the end of the month, giving way to blue skies dotted with puffy white springtime clouds. the sight of the sun was a momentous occasion.

Jackie Tyler's mood was not improved by the increased sunshine.

Jackie was growing more and more disgruntled each day that we daughter was spending more time away from home. 

The worst, though was knowing the reason was because of some man Rose barely knew. It felt like Jimmy Stone all over again, with Rose starry eyed over some boy who was sweeping her off her feet and would likely leave her sobbing and broken hearted.

Jackie was convinced she had every right to feel this way. After all, she had been there to pick up the pieces when that wanker Stone had cheated on Rose, took her money and kicked her out, leaving her too depressed and embarrassed to even think about going to back to school. Jackie Tyler had been there to hold her as she cried, tried to refute every self-recriminating comment Rose made. And it was Jackie who held Rose's hand one horrible night when Rose had brought home a pregnancy test from the chemist's. It was the slowest five minutes of their lives, waiting for it. 

It had been negative, and Rose was late due to all the stress, but if things had been different, she'd have been a young gran with a young mum and a grandchild living in a council estate flat. 

So she wanted to find out about this man who apparently was quite enamored of her daughter. Her seemed to return his affections. If she was becoming a bit of a stalker, then so be it.

It confused Rose that Mum hadn't demanded that she bring him by. Jackie had no intention of entertaining the man if she found out the least bit of untoward information about him. If he was an unsavory character, this "Doctor", he'd never have to worry about taking the bus to the Powell Estate. If she'd been this careful checking out Jimmy Stone, her daughter would have been a lot happier.

Doctor, she thought with a scowl as she got off the bus at Rose's stop by Henrick's. Calls himself a doctor but he doesn't have a damn stethoscope. Astronomy professor? Head in in the stars is more like it. Scientist? Blew up his own damn lab, she thought with a snort. She'd seen the newspaper pictures. Rose's friend Keisha had copied them out of newspaper at the library.

There was a picture in the paper, of the man himself, standing next to some curly haired woman- "Dr. James Noble and Dr. River Song a month ago at the university library dedication....." the caption read. He did look rather fit. Nice suit, glasses....looked too old for her Rose, though. If a bloke like that had tried to pull Jackie.....well, she thought that would have been pleasant at the very least. 

Pyro, she thought, or stupid, she decided, trying to shake the image of how fit this bloke was. 

Since he didn't seem to have anything else better to do, (Jackie's editorial comment) he was spending lots of time at that bookstore his cousin ran (she found that out directly from Rose.). 

So that's where Jackie Tyler went. 

 

Clara and Amy were frantically trying to get the last bit of decorating finished for the Harry Potter party the bookstore was hosting that evening. Amy was taping empty envelopes, all addressed to "Master Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs" all over the fireplace in the children's section when she noticed the blonde woman in the blue track suit. Normally, Amy wouldn't have noticed, as busy as she was, but there was something about the blonde that made Amy immediately suspicious. A glance to Clara, nearby at the coffee cart showed her concerns were not unfounded. Clara briefly made eye contact with Amy, who nodded imperceptibly. 

Amy put her tape and envelopes on the mantle and moved to the front of the children's section. Clara had her eyes on the woman as well.

 

Jackie had no idea she'd attracted the attention of the staff so quickly. In her mind, she was much more covert than how she actually appeared, going from aisle to aisle, trying to keep out of sight. She really did not realize what a horrible job she was doing. She grabbed a book off the shelf to help her cover her intentions.

She also did not register the presence of a scowling ginger woman behind her. 

"Can I help you?" Amy said and Jackie nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oi there!" Jackie answered back, belligerently, because she was so surprised. That did not help Amy's opinion of her.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Do you..."

"Oh, I hear ya! Do ya always harass customers? Just came in, mindin' my own business, which is pretty much impossible with you lot skulkin' about...."

Jackie then noticed the other woman at the end of the aisle, who stood there, arms crossed. "You don't have any reason to harass me!"

Amy had to concede that the woman had a point. She was holding a book, but she hadn't made a move to put it in her purse. However, she had behaved suspiciously and maybe they had averted a crime by speaking to her. 

Jackie wasn't done though. She had figured out that by making a scene she'd meet that Doctor bloke's cousin who ran the place. "Well, I wanna talk to the manager and see if you're regularly in the habit of followin' customers around. It's a wonder you lot ever sell a damn book!"

Amy's professionalism was just about exhausted. "I'm not sure what you're on about, m'am, but you were the one skulkin' about, as you put it." Amy's Scottish accent was getting thicker by the minute. Clara stepped forward. It was about to get ugly and Clara wasn't sure if she wanted to diffuse the situation or hop right in the middle of it. It was always entertaining when Amy got going. Even more when Donna was in the mix. 

Speaking of whom....Clara saw Donna, the Doctor and Rose, all with food from the deli. They were laughing at something the Doctor was telling them. Clara caught Donna's attention and motioned her over. 

Donna heard raised voices, and went over. Rose followed, because she was fairly sure she was extremely familiar with one of them. 

Rose looked on in shocked horror as her mother shouted at Amy, who was giving back as good as she got. The Doctor was confused. "Do you know her?" The Doctor said, indicating the crazy lady in the blue track suit.

The Doctor's voice shook her out of her trance. "I do....MUM!!" Rose shouted. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up. Apparently he was meeting his girlfriend's mum today.

"MUM!" Rose shouted again. "What the bloody hell?"

Jackie whirled around to see Rose. "Language, Rose Marion!" It was an automatic response. 

"Don't you middle name me. What is going on?"

Donna smirked and said to the Doctor, "Normally I'd chime in but I think Rose might have it under control." 

The Doctor didn't doubt it. 

"Rose, I'm here trying to find out about this secret life of yours!" Jackie asserted. 

"Secret life? What secret life?" Rose was genuinely baffled.

"You have this new bloke and new friends and you are 'ardly ever around the estate anymore. I wanted to see for myself who and what is taking you away!"

"Taking me away? You never asked to meet 'im! Here y'are, sneakin' around! Did it help? How's it workin' for you, Mum? Here 'y go. This is Dr. James Noble, Donna Noble, Amy Pond and Clara Oswald. There, I've told you in about thirty seconds what you've spent a couple hours skulkin' about tryin' to learn!"

"Skulkin' must be the word of the day," Clara commented to Amy. 

The Doctor had never seen Rose so angry. Looking back at Jackie, he could see whose temper Rose inherited. 

"How do you expect me to just sit back and accept this the way you're jumpin' into this like you did with Jimmy...."

That was a low blow. "This is nothin' like Jimmy. Absolutely nothin!"

"And the way you've treated Mickey!"

Donna started ushering them to the back room. "Customers are here, so let's have the domestic in the store room, okay?" 

The Doctor took Rose's hand and they followed Donna, expecting that Jackie would come along. Amy and Clara shook their heads and returned to their work. There was a line forming at the coffee cart. 

Once in the storeroom, Rose squared her shoulders and looked her mum straight in the eyes. "You just...amaze me! Just ask! I would have brought you here and you could have met everyone! Instead you go thinkin' I have no clue how to handle my own life and that I'm making the same mistakes! And that hurts! Mickey and I aren't in love, Mum! I'm not sure I ever was! I think he was safe, and he knows it, too. We're friends. We'll always be friends. But we're not in love, Mum."

Jackie was stony faced as Rose spoke. It didn't escape her notice that the bloke was staring at her daughter with an expression of wonder. 

"I know you. I held you when you cried and I held your hand while we waited for that pregnancy test...." Rose was shocked into silence again, with her mum bringing that up. "I know you. You don't know what love is."

"You're wrong, Mum. I do know what love is. I love him. I love the Doctor."   
The Doctor stared at Rose, wide eyed. She squeezed his hand tightly. He squeezed back. "I think I knew when I was under the umbrella with him that very first time. Or at the very least, by the time I got on the bus." She looked at the Doctor and she was certain she saw the same thing in his eyes. "I probably should have told him that first." He chuckled. "And I should have introduced him to you properly," she said to her gobsmacked mum.

The Doctor extended his hand to Jackie, not sure if she'd shake it or smack it away. "Dr. James Noble," he said. "You have a lovely daughter. She's brilliant."

Jackie shook it, hesitantly. First bloke with manners, then. "Jackie Tyler," she returned. "Thank you."

There was an awkward pause, then Rose said, "I'll need to get back to Henrick's soon. Are you hungry, Mum? You can have half of my sandwich." The other three looked at her in surprise.

"Sure," Jackie said. 

"The Doctor and I will be sitting at the tables by the coffee cart. Join us, I've got fifteen minutes left." She grabbed his hand and made a prompt exit, leaving a baffled Jackie and an amused Donna. 

Jackie was a mess of emotion at the moment. Her daughter had just at stood up to her in no uncertain terms, and she was both infuriated with her and proud of her. Jackie had thrown a stroppy fit in a bookstore in front of some people who were probably very  
nice and now thought she was absolutely batty. Rose's batty mum. She wanted to be a few decades older before she became the batty old lady, but it looked like she'd already achieved it.

"I...am sorry for the scene. But Rose has been so hurt. I can't bear it happening again. I had to see for myself." 

Donna saw all these emotions playing on Jackie's face and her heart went out to Jackie. She gave her forearm a quick squeeze. "Your daughter could do a lot worse than my cousin Jamie. He's brilliant. Literally. Started Uni when he was fifteen and had his second doctorate by twenty-two. But even more than that, he's a good man. One of the best. And I see how he's lookin' at your Rose. I've never seen him like that. It's like he's finally found the one."

And with that, Jackie knew it too. Pete looked at her like that. They had their rows and disappointments and were totally unprepared to be Rose's parents at the age of eighteen.   
But he looked at her the way the Doctor looked at Rose. 

******

Out at the coffee cart, the Doctor and Rose sat at a table. Rose set out half her sandwich for Jackie. The Doctor watched, still rather in awe of Rose Tyler. "What?" Rose asked.

"At the risk of sounding cliche, I can see where you get it."

"Get what?" Her tone had a bit of warning in it.

"Where you get your brilliance, Rose Tyler."

"You can say that after she went bats on your family and friends? And she was stalking you, by the way. She just woke up this morning and decided that I couldn't handle my life and made the decision to stalk you!" Rose was working up a head of steam. The Doctor took her hand.

"And you decided to share half your sandwich with her anyway. While her methods were a little......"

"Mad!"

He chuckled. "Yes. And frankly I'm a bit frightened of both of you after today....I can see why she'd do it. You left out a couple of details about that Jimmy Stone bloke."

She couldn't meet his eyes. "It worked out for the best, " she sighed.

"She loves you. She doesn't want you hurt and she'd do anything, however batty, to help you. I can relate to that." 

She met his eyes again.

"Rose Tyler, I love you," the Doctor said, coming around to her side of the table. He cupped her jaw gently and their lips met. 

It wasn't long, however, before the sound of a throat clearing caused both of them to jump, and the kiss ended rather more abruptly than either of them wanted. They turned to see Jackie and Donna behind them. Rose extended her arm to her mum and pulled her in for a squeeze. The four of them sat down together, and the Doctor faced Jackie. It felt a little less like warring factions at a summit meeting when Jackie gave him a tentative smile. It was a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. I think I'll end up with one more chapter than I expected. This meeting with Jackie got a little more involved than I had expected! (I suppose that's just how it goes with Jackie!)


	7. All That Summer We Enjoyed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets the Doctor's family for the first time.

Two things improved as April turned to May. The weather got warmer and Jackie's attitude improved. The Doctor was welcomed at 48 Bucknall House. It helped that Mickey Smith had found a new girlfriend, a medical student named Martha Jones. She brought her car to the garage where Mickey worked and by the end of the week she had a new transmission and a date with Mickey. 

The Doctor stubbornly asserted that he could fix the TARDIS himself, and so they were still taking the bus everywhere. He absolutely refused to entertain the notion of Mickey looking at the car, and it exasperated Rose. She didn't mind the bus, but she could tell that he was really frustrated. She tabled it for the time being, but she hoped to talk some sense into him soon.

Otherwise things were amazing. They were properly, happily in love. It was the first time both could really say that. Both hoped it would be for the last time, but those words weren't quite ready to be spoken yet. The weather wasn't rainy, but he had the umbrella anyway, and they used it as a sun shade in the park. 

A side benefit to loving the Doctor was becoming a part of the little family of friends that worked at Noble Pursuits. Rose got to know Amy and her husband Rory, and hoped that her love with the Doctor would stay as steadfast as Rory's for Amy. Clara wasn't there as much, since she was finishing up her teaching degree and she was also a part time nanny as well. A new girl was hired to take some of Clara's hours, and she fit in nicely as well. Astrid worked during the day and sang in a club at night. Donna kept trying to talk Rose into dumping Henrick's and coming to the bookstore, and the offer was becoming more and more tempting with every day that passed. The bookstore was starting to feel like home.

She had also met with Clara's bloke, a fierce looking man named Ian. (Clara said his bark was worse than his bite even if it did look like his eyebrows could independently attack his enemies) He helped Rose start the process of going back to school in the next term. Jackie was thrilled, and that was a check in the plus column for the Doctor. 

Best of all was Wilfred, who was Sylvia's dad and Donna's grandad, and actually not a blood relation to the Doctor. That didn't matter to either Wilf or the Doctor. Wilf loved Jamie Noble like a son. Rose was crazy about him. 

In the middle of May, they made tentative plans to take a trip together, but those plans were put on hold when Lee and Donna suddenly eloped to avoid the wedding planning drama that would ensue when Sylvia took over. If Sylvia wasn't going to get a wedding, then by God she was getting a reception, and so they were having one. "Guess you get the meet the whole family at once, " the Doctor said with a bit of a grimace. "and by whole family I mean Sylvia. I've got another cousin, Sarah Jane, who's just as amazing as Donna."

They were on the bus again, traveling between the bookstore and the Powell Estate to collect Jackie. Donna had become friends with her, too, and she had insisted Jackie be invited to the reception. Sylvia, of course had balked but Donna stood her ground. 

"Will she be there today?" Rose asked. 

"She and her two kids, Luke and Sky. Lookin' forward to you meeting them," the Doctor told her.

"Good. I feel like I hardly know anything about yours, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed. "It's not that I didn't want you to know...it's been rocky, to say the least. My parents travelled together for Dad's work the whole time I was with them. We were always going somewhere new for his research and honestly , we really didn't have a permanent home anywhere. The worldwas our home, Dad said. I happened to be staying with my aunt when we got word that they'd died. I was thirteen. Plane crash." Rose took his hand tightly in hers and having a hand to hold made telling the story easier. "Plan was, if anything ever happened to them, I'd go with my dad's and my uncle Geoff's sister Lavinia. Sarah's mum. Aunt Lavinia was quite a bit older than the brothers, and she became very ill with heart issues. Sarah Jane took care of her, and she couldn't take us both on. Uncle Geoff took me in and...well, Aunt Sylvia wasn't exactly on board, but we made it work. They didn't stick me in a cupboard under the stairs or anything." 

They both chuckled. Rose embraced him as best she could, sitting in a bus seat. "I wish I could have met your parents," she said, kissing his cheek.

"They would have loved you, Rose Tyler. And my mum would have been so relieved I actually found a girl who would put up with me." Rose burst out laughing. "Her actual words, not mine, love. I was a bit of a handful."

"Not surprised," Rose said, grinning with her tongue poking out.

"You're one to speak. Now that your mum's my new best friend I've heard some stories about you...."

She started to protest that and he kissed her, silencing her retort satisfactorily. They snogged until a clearing of a throat behind them alerted them to their stop at the Powell Estate. The Doctor's ears were a bit red as they exited the bus. Rose didn't help the situation when she went up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "You need to fix that car. We need that weekend away." She strutted away from him, swinging her hips a bit more than necessary. It took him a couple of seconds to collect himself to follow. 

 

The Doctor arrived at the reception with two blondes on his arms, which caused a bit of a stir. It scandalized Sylvia, (which he loved), and impressed Donna's former boyfriend Captain Jack Harkness. Rose immediately liked him but had the impression that Jack would have been impressed with any particular gender combination of human the Doctor could have been escorting.

"Hello there, Captain Jack Harkness," he said. Jackie was quite impressed herself.

The Doctor, having known him for a couple of decades merely said, "Stop it."

Jack, who knew how this always went as well, winked at Jackie and gave her a cheeky grin. He offered his arm. "Didn't tell me you were dating sisters, Doc," Jack said, eyes sparkling. The Doctor flashed Jack a glare. He could feel Rose shaking with laughter on his arm. Jackie took Jack's arm with a huge, sparkling smile of her own. Jack escorted Jackie into the church hall.

"Y'know, we'll have to eventually tell her that he's got a bloke in Cardiff," the Doctor said with a scowl. Rose nodded, still overcome with the giggles. "Now here's the lady I wanted you to meet," the Doctor continued, grinning warmly at an older brunette woman. A teenaged boy handed her a cup of punch. "That's my Sarah Jane." 

Sarah Jane was just lovely. The Doctor had been hoping Rose and Sarah would take to each other, and they did. He walked away to get Rose a drink and by the time he got back, Sarah Jane had already filled her in in the Doctor's traveling life with his parents, and they had moved on to the story of the ancient car he'd owned since the age of 18. 

"Does he still stroke bits of it?" Sarah was asking when the Doctor returned.

"Sorry, got distracted because Jack was....wait, what?" The Doctor said, having processed what Sarah was saying. He got the feeling they'd been having a grand old laugh at his expense.

"I have no idea. I've never ridden in it. It's in pieces in Sylvia's garage. We take the bus," Rose said.

"You take her on dates on the bus? Can't you fix....oh." Sarah trailed off.

"Certainly I can...I'm thinking of calling in some extra help, that's all....

"That's news to me, is what that is," Rose said. "I might know someone who can help." 

The bride and groom finally made around to their table. Donna looked radiant, Lee thrilled. She was also quite annoyed with her mother, despite her happiness. "I can count on you lot to dance, right? Otherwise I'll never hear the end of it about the bloody DJ Mum hired. I told her just fish and chips in the garden with a radio would be fine. Just sayin'," Donna announced.

"What a glowing bride you make," the Doctor said with a smirk. 

"We'll dance and make it worth her money. Look, Mum and Jack already are," Rose said with a laugh. They were leading some line dancing. Rose didn't know whether to be proud or mortified. 

"This is why we eloped. Well, I suppose it was either this or decades upon decades of her complainin' she never got to be the mother of the bride." Lee nodded his agreement to that. "Jamie, she's complainin' anyway- she hasn't met Rose yet. You better do the honors soon."

"I was trying to shield Rose for her safety. She's right behind me, isn't she?" Rose, Donna and Lee nodded. Rose Tyler, might I introduce you to Aunt Sylvia."

Aunt Sylvia had her polite smile pasted on as she extended a hand to Rose. "Nice to finally meet you," Rose said with a charming smile. 

"Thought my nephew was keeping you a secret," Sylvia said. "Was hoping to meet you soon. He talks about you constantly. I was about to demand a meeting! Was beginnin' to wonder what he had to hide."

"Maybe it was you," Donna muttered, earning a smack on the arm from her new husband. The Doctor became very interested in his punch, trying to hide the smirk.

"You know you're the first woman he's ever brought to a family gathering? Not even for a Christmas. Roxie was too busy with her other boyfriend and I don't know what was going on with that River woman...."

"And moving on...." the Doctor interrupted.

"No, I'm interested, Doctor. I haven't heard some of these family stories, you know," Rose said.

"Has it ever occurred to anyone that maybe it's because everyone likes to have a go at me when we're all together?" the Doctor said with a scowl. The music changed to a slow dance, and he extended his hand to her. "Care to dance, Rose?"

"Of course," she said with a warm smile. He took her hand and she followed him out to the dance floor.  
"You know I'm taking everything she says with a grain of salt, right? I think if Lee can put up with her, so can I. So don't worry about it."

"I'm not mad...really. Okay, annoyed, but not mad. At least she wasn't rude to you."

"I haven't given her any ammunition. Yet. And if I do, I can handle her."

"I don't doubt it. I've seen you handle Jackie." He looked over to their table again to see Jackie talking to Sylvia. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that one."

"Don't worry, Mum can hold her own too." Rose cupped his cheek gently. "Hello."

He grinned, turning his attention back to Rose. "Hello." He leaned down to kiss her gently. 

"I want to go away with you," she said in a whispered rush. Her voice in his ear sent a thrill through him.

"I'm going to finish up the TARDIS. We will be going out of town before the end of the month, I promise you."

"I can get you some help if you need it," Rose reminded him. "I wasn't joking." 

"Well, I don't really think...I mean, I can..." He trailed off. "Mickey Smith, right?"

"Yep."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

"Good," she said with that tongue in teeth grin. He wondered briefly if Mickey was available that evening. 

 

Jackie and Sylvia got along, at least for that evening, to Rose and the Doctor's surprise, and by the time the last dance was played, he was happy to have introduced Rose to his family. He was happily looking ahead to a Christmas with Rose by his side, spending time with both their families. He'd never had that before.

After walking the Tylers to the bus stop and seeing Rose off with a kiss (and a laugh after a tipsy Jackie gave him a wet kiss on the cheek), Jack gave the Doctor a ride back Sylvia's.

"You got it bad, Doc, I can tell. She a lovely one, that's for sure. You think she's the one to get you settled down?"

Without hesitation, (surprising both himself and Jack,) the Doctor said, "Yes. She's it."

"She's the one you're gonna get a house with doors and a carpet and a mortgage? Thought you'd told me you'd die before that ever happened."

"I never met anyone I wanted it to happen with, before now."

"Thought I'd never see the day, Doc. The guy who never really had a home wants to finally make one."

"Well, it's about time, don't you think?"

"Past time. Get that car fixed and take her outta town on a dirty weekend away. Wine her, dine her and sweep her off her feet, and you're good to go," Jack laughed with a sparkle in his eye. The Doctor didn't know whether to be happy or appalled that he and Jack had the same idea. Jack pulled into the driveway, and they said goodbye, Jack promising to get out of Cardiff to visit more. When he drove away, the Doctor went to the garage to look at his TARDIS.

His car was in fewer pieces, the engine partially back together, but it was still unusable. That hurt, because for many years, the Doctor had considered this car his home. Having ever really had permanent home when his traveling parents were alive, and then living with Sylvia then moving into the Uni, he didn't have anything stable until he bought this car. He might not have had four walls he could completely call his own, but having the freedom to travel made up for it. He missed traveling. It was tough being grounded. But it was better with Rose. Better with two. Maybe once the car was fixed he could have both. Travel a bit, but have a home base for the first time. A place that was theirs. 

He was jolted out of his musings by the buzz of his mobile. He was hoping for a good night text from Rose.

It wasn't Rose.

"My angel," it began, and the Doctor rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Louis and I have decided to part ways and I was wondering if you had time for your Reinette. I am back in London."

That was the last thing he needed.


	8. No More Sheltering Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinette makes the course of true love run roughly for the Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Reinette came across as a bit more of a villain than I had expected she would. GITF is a good episode, but Reinette is not my favorite character. However, it was fun having playing around with this incarnation of her.

Lunch break couldn't come fast enough for Rose. It had been a slow morning in Henrick's and boredom caused her to fold the spring jumper display about three times. She surreptitiously taken out her phone and texted the Doctor, but she didn't get a reply back. 

When Gwen, the new girl who was replacing Lazy Tammy, arrived to relieve Rose on her break, she shot out the door like a rocket. She hadn't heard from the Doctor and didn't know if he'd be at the bookstore, but it was worth a try. 

Her phone buzzed as she entered. It was Donna, back from her short honeymoon trip. It was a text message. "Want to meet somewhere for lunch? I'll meet up with you in front of the deli."

They always met in the bookstore, so Rose was a bit confused. She texted, "already here" and made her way to the back. She passed Amy, who saw her and immediately looked alarmed. Confusion grew. Then, there was Donna, who seemed to be trying to intercept her view of the back of the store. 

Then she saw, and was left shocked and wondering. "Who the bloody hell is that blonde snoggin' the Doctor?" she hissed.

Donna looked back, and bloody hell, there she was pushing Jamie back against the fireplace in the (thankfully empty) children's section. He looked dazed, the blonde looked like she knew what she was doing. Clara practically hopped the cart to get over to intervene for her friend's behalf.

"Oi!! Roxie!" Donna bellowed and the blonde released the Doctor, who still didn't know what had hit him. Rose was already halfway there and Donna chased after her because she had a feeling he really wouldn't know what hit him when Rose got to him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Rose spat out at the expertly coiffed blonde. She wore a very expensive couture dress that did not come off the rack at Henrick's. 

"Roxie Prescott, from Holly Close, three blocks over from me, no matter what the hell she tells you," Donna said through clenched teeth.

"Reinette Poisson," she said. "And you...? Her voice was cultured and low and refined. Rose, on the other hand found herself dropping "ings" and "h's" all over the place.

"I'm his girlfriend. Rose Tyler. Why the 'ell are you here snoggin'....."

"She didn't give me a whole lot of choice," the Doctor interjected at that point. 

"Oi!" Rose shot back, infuriated. "You didn't look like you minded a whit, Doctor." The Doctor's mouth snapped shut.

He tried again, "Rose, she's got a very misguided possessive streak, and when things aren't going well with her primary bloke, she comes around here. I was done with her a long, long time ago."

"Well, looks like you're pretty welcomin'," growled Rose.

"No such thing, Rose Tyler. Absolutely not," he shot back. 

"And you, tryin' to distract me, Donna!" 

"No! Not at all! I was tryin' to give Jamie time to kick her to the cub once and for all!" Donna looked hurt. Reinette looked like she was enjoying the show. 

"You didn't mention her when we met last night, love," Reinette said in a mournful, reproaching voice. 

Rose's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. With that, she turned on her heel and dashed for the side door. Donna gave Clara a beseeching look and Clara ran out after her. 

Reinette smirked and turned to the Doctor again, but Donna wasn't finished. "Roxie, drop the French tart act, all right? It's not workin' for you. You're not welcome here. Get the hell out and leave them alone."

"I'll leave that up to James. Do you want me to leave?" She gave him that smile that he had found irresistible too many times. He found that now, however, it had no affect. There had been a time when she could charm him into her bed. No more.

"She's it for me. I love her. She's the last woman I'll ever give those words to. I hope....,you better have not cocked things up," the Doctor said, looking her in the eye. "Go back to Lou. He'll take you back, he always does."

"You'll never settle down for her. Why even pretend you'll give her that. You never would for me," Reinette said, glaring at him through narrowed eyes. "You just wander along, do a little teachin' to make some cash and then you're free as a bird. Reinette's Chiswick accent was starting to reassert itself. "You come along with me, we'll travel together. Be with me where you belong, James."

The Doctor had really had enough. "No. I'm going to go do some damage control now. And if I am lucky, which I hope I am, Rose will listen. I'm with Rose now, Reinette. This is over. It's been over for a very long time. Go talk to Louie and you'll be set for life. Good afternoon, good bye, good life, whatever....I'm goin' now." He turned in his heel and went for the door close to Clara's coffee cart. 

He met Clara coming the opposite way. "Where...?" He began.

"She's back at work, and she is furious. What the bloody hell was Roxie thinkin'? What were you thinkin'?" Clara clearly wasn't his fan at that moment. 

"I wasn't thinkin'!" he shot back. He ran for Henrick's front door.

"That's obvious!" Clara called as he sprinted away. 

As he dashed into the department store, he wondered how he even ended up in this situation. Reinette...Roxie's first text had come the week before, after Donna's wedding reception, and he had studiously ignored that one and every one since then. There had been quite a few. He had taken Rose on dates and had been so careful not to talk to Roxie, or give her any encouragement. So how the hell was he facing having to convince his girlfriend that the blonde faux French woman (Faux French! Now, that was a clever description, oh he liked that....) that she meant nothing. 

He stopped short in the women's department, having no idea where Rose was. If Clara was right it was possible Rose was hiding out in the back room, fuming. 

He scanned the rows of women's sportswear and didn't see her. He was about to go straight to the stockroom when he caught a glimpse of pink and yellow out of the corner of his eye. She was assisting an older lady in swimwear. He changed course and did a quick jog to where Rose was. 

When Rose saw him, her eyes widened in surprise. Her customer glanced back over her shoulder to see what had taken away Rose's attention. She grinned appreciatively. Rose, on the other hand, was having none of it. She pushed past her customer, who now looked appalled at Rose's rudeness.

"No. We are not doing this here, not now. Go!" She ordered.

"I need to explain what happened," the Doctor said.

"You blokes always have an explanation. Jimmy had one when I walked in on him shaggin' that cow Cherise."

"No...no, not like that at all, and I'm so sorry that you had to....."

"See it?"

"Go through that with Jimmy!"

"Miss!" The customer was trying to get her attention. Rose turned back to her with a plastered on smile.

"I'll be right back," she said in her best customer service voice.

"Never mind!" the woman said in a huff and walked away. 

"Well, great," Rose muttered. 

"I'm sorry," he said again. 

"Stop apologizing, just stop. I don't need you blowin' up my job. We cannot do this here." She turned away from him, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm going straight home after work." She took a deep breath. "If you want to come by there and...."

"I'll be there. Absolutely. We'll talk. There's nothing more important to me. Rose Tyler, I......."

"I'll see you tonight," she cut him off and turned away. Overhead, the speaker called for customer service people to return to the registers. She walked away.

The Doctor leaned against the wall. He hoped Reinette hadn't permanently ruined this for him. He understood. Rose went through hell with Jimmy and at the first sign of anything remotely resembling a repeat she was panicking. He sighed. And Donna always called River nuts. She had nothing on Roxie Prescott in territorial mode.

 

********

 

The woman in the swimsuit department had, of course, complained about Rose, earning a talking to from the manager about keeping the domestics domestic. She had decided the day couldn't get much worse.

Then Roxie Reinette or whoever the hell she was walked into the women's department like she owned the place. 

Rose didn't know whether she wanted to tear the cow's hair out or just melt into a display of jumpers and not be seen. It was irrelevant, though. Reinette saw her before she could decide what she wanted to do. 

"Hello, dear," Reinette said.

Rose thought the hair tearing idea might be winning.

"It's Rose," Rose said through clenched teeth.

"You're a very pretty girl," Reinette commented. Without saying the word, "chav" was communicated clearly to Rose. Rose knew where she stood.

"He's told me about you. He's the one you run to when things aren't going right with the boyfriend."

"He didn't tell you we were together last night, though. He didn't tell you he always comes back to me." She smiled. 

Rose clenched her fists and fought to keep her voice even. "Maybe he didn't think you were worth tellin' about."

"Oh, love, don't even try. You can't win. You're probably hoping for a beautiful little cottage and you've been dreaming about little ones with wild brown hair. It won't happen. That's not him. He's the one who travels, who hasn't a home. He's never wanted one. His life has been too unstable for that, and he won't give you what you're looking for."

Rose had speak around a lump in her throat. She hated how her voice shook, because she didn't want to communicate any weakness. "How do you know he'll give you what you want? I mean, he might, till the other bloke wants you back. How could you treat him that way? He's a good man. A wonderful man."

"Oh, he's good," Reinette said, managing to make it sound quite filthy, "and he's never complained."

"He loves me," Rose asserted.

"You're not exactly his type, love. Shop girl? What are you, eighteen? Are you in school still? Did you finish school? How could you begin to keep up with him?"

And there, Reinette hit the nail on the head. All the insecurities, the embarrassment over Jimmy, which still stung, (no matter how much the Doctor made her feel brilliant, no matter that she signed up to take classes for her A levels) boiled over. She flushed red. 

"I suppose he'd miss you, he does have a soft spot for charity cases." 

Rose squared her shoulders and looked Reinette in the eyes. "I am nobody's charity case. Nobody's. Donna's told me about you. Stop the French act. Really. I think the Doctor's intelligent enough to figure out what a fake you are. I also think you wouldn't be here if you didn't think I was a legitimate threat. Well. I am." She made a show of checking her watch. "And my shift is over. I am sure you'll know how things stand after we talk tonight." She turned and walked away with a confidence she didn't feel.

"I'm sure I will," Reinette answered back.

 

********

Of course the witch had gotten in the last word. Rose was fuming again as she gathered her belongings from the staff room and made her way down to the exit. That didn't matter, her mum always told her it didn't matter who got the last word in as long as the words you said counted. And she thought they did. She hoped. 

Rose went outside. Clouds were rolling in. Again. Lovely. A gust of wind kicked up. Rain started to fall. Of course it did. She bowed her head against the rain, because she had no umbrella (she'd gotten used to using the Doctor's) and she hoped the shelter wouldn't be full. 

It was a short walk past the bookstore to the bus stop, but it was plenty of time for the insecurities to kick up. Really, she thought a man like the Doctor would want someone like her? And of course she had allowed herself to dream of the future a bit. A house, maybe a child...why on earth would he want that with her? He wasn't tethered to anything. He wouldn't have even been around if the car had been working. 

Her throat closed and her eyes stung and she was fighting the tears because she would do that in the privacy of her own room, not on public transportation, thank you very much. 

She glanced up. Dammit. The shelter was full. Rain came down with a little more force. She leaned against the outside wall, then bowed her head again, and she wasn't fighting the tears anymore. She heard feet running up behind her and reckoned it was someone trying to make the bus on time. She really didn't care what it was. 

"Share my umbrella, Rose Tyler?"

Rose whirled around. The Doctor was standing there, umbrella open. He was smiling hopefully, but that faded when he saw the tears running down her cheeks. He reached out and took her hand. She allowed herself to be gently pulled under the shelter of his umbrella.


	9. By August She Was Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose make some progress, despite the interruption that was Reinette.

"Rose. She came into the bookshop again, and I told her that it was unequivocally, definitely over. It was was over the last time she broke up with Louie and tried this. She's not going to be coming in and out of my life anymore. She is gone."

The speech spilled out of him at the sight of tears rolling down Rose's cheeks in the cool gray early evening light. 

"Well, she paid a visit to Henrick's a couple of hours after we talked. Last ditch effort, I suppose."

His face fell. "Oh. What did she say?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you saw her last night. I don't want the dirty details, mind you, just an explanation." Rose felt the anger bubbling up again. She swiped at the tears.

"Dirty....there's no dirty details! She showed up at Aunt Sylvia's last night. I told her then, but she's stubborn..."

Rose snorted. "Ya think?"

"....and you can ask Aunt Sylvia, by the way. She saw us arguin' and told Roxie to piss off."

That made Rose smile against her will.

"Aunt Sylvia loves you, by the way. I don't know if you knew that. Thinks your mum is the bee's knees as well. She might be able to recommend her for a job at her hair stylist's. So good on you. Cheers, you melted the ice queen. But I digress."

As he was always digressing, she allowed him time to get back on his train of thought. "Anyway...that is the extent of what happened. Leave it to her to make it sound a lot dirtier. Then, she comes to the bookstore. Stubborn one, she is."

"I supposed she ambushed you at the fireplace?"

"YES! Yes she did! I am not exactly Mr. Smooth. You know that. She took me completely by surprise. And I'll be honest, time was that would work on me. Not anymore. No more. I love you, Rose Tyler and we are not getting on that bus." He indicated the bus that was pulling up, one that would deliver Rose to the Powell Estate. 

"Oh, we're not?"

"We are going out for a proper meal and talking. A nice meal."

"We're going out for chips."

"Yes, we are going out for chips." She had dropped his hand and started walking, which he didn't like because it was always better with her hand to hold. His brain eventually caught up and made his feet move and they walked toward a chip place a few blocks down from Noble Pursuits. 

*******

They ordered and settled in a booth with two baskets of chips. He got right to the point. "I told you what happened. You tell me what she said. Please. I don't want any misunderstandings." 

Rose became rather engrossed in her chips and the vinegar bottle. "She...made it very clear that she thought she was the better match. That she was more suited to you."

"Suited how?"

"She's smarter. More cultured. More brilliant...."

The Doctor stared at Rose and then covered his eyes with his hand in exhaustion. He could see that Reinette had done a bang up job tearing apart some of that self esteem Rose had managed to get back after the Jimmy Stone fiasco.

"And did you tell her that it was just bollocks? That you're brilliant? That your time with me has changed me so much and that I've fallen in love every day with the bright, smart capable person you are, and how never in a million years would she measure up?" 

Tears had appeared again in her eyes. He hoped they were happy tears, that she believed him. "No, I didn't tell her quite all that," Rose said with a watery chuckle. 

"She wouldn't have said a word to you if she didn't think you were a threat."

"I know. It's just that...."

"Old habits are hard to break. You don't have to ever think of yourself in that way ever again. You're amazing and I love you. I'd choose you all over again. If I could time travel, I'd go back and choose you every single time."

She was gobsmacked. She grabbed his hand across the table. She finally found her voice. "I love you, Doctor," she murmured. He could tell that there was more, though.

"That's not all she said, is it?" he asked.

"She said you weren't one for settlin' down. That you didn't want a home. That you'd never give me...."

"A home? A stable life? Rose, I never had that. I traveled with my parents until they were gone. I shuffled back and forth between Aunt Lavinia's and Uncle Geoff's. I travelled with Reinette and went on archeological digs with River. And it was okay, it was fine. But now I feel like I belong somewhere. I told Jack once that I'd die before I had a mortgage and walls and carpets. But not anymore. The night of Donna's wedding I told him I was done. Rose, one of these days I'm gonna marry you."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "What...I...are you proposing?"

"No. Not yet. Consider that...a pre-proposal. One of these days are names are going to be the same."

Still gobsmacked, she absently reached for a chip. "I....I want that," she finally said. "I want you to propose to me....and I'll probably say yes." 

"Well, good. And I'm getting the car fixed. While I was waiting for you in the bookstore I called Mickey. He's sending someone to tow the TARDIS to his garage tomorrow. Thank God I saw you, Rose. I almost missed you coming to the bus stop since I was calling him."

Her head was spinning a bit. She reached for another chip. "Oi, those are my chips," he warned. 

"You owe me after today."

He couldn't disagree.

******

It was hard for the Doctor to admit that Mickey managed to fix in three days what he hadn't managed to do sweating over the engine in over three months, but the TARDIS was repaired and that's what counted. But she still wheezed and groaned and sounded like she was in her death throes, and that was okay with him. It wouldn't be right if she didn't sound like that.

Rose became involved in classes at the uni and that took up her June and part of her July. She couldn't reconcile her Henrick's schedule with her school schedule and ended up parting ways with the department store. Clara graduated and got a teaching job and Astrid left, so there was plenty of room for Rose Tyler at Noble Pursuits. Donna was right. She had never had so much fun at work before. Her mother settled into a job at the hair stylist's that Donna and Sylvia frequented. Life was good.

In August, Rose and the Doctor finally took their long awaited trip. They found a charmer of a bed and breakfast in Wales, close to Tintern Abbey's ruins and they decided to be tourists. Rose had the best tour guide ever, she reckoned. 

It was late when they left, due to Rose's last class, so they stopped for a quick dinner. The stars were studding the sky when the Doctor pulled off the main road and drove up a winding lane in a park. "What are you up to?" Rose asked. "It'll be late when we get to the bed and breakfast."

"Can't avoid that now. Anyway, do you see that sky? Thought we could take some time to stargaze a little."

She smiled. "I love that idea. We've got five days. Why rush?"

"I like your thinkin', Rose Tyler." 

They drove up a large hill and pulled over. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned. Rose had grown accustomed to the sound and loved it. She'd fallen head over heels for the Doctor's ancient blue car. 

They got out and the Doctor spread a large blanket on the ground. "Traveling with you, I love it," she said as they stretched out together on their backs.

"I love you," he said. They looked up at the night sky. It was a gorgeously clear night and far away from the city they could make out countess stars. Their hands were clasped between them. The Doctor pointed with his free hand. "See that? Sagittarius."

"Oh, so are you going to tell me all about astrology as well?" She snickered because she knew very well what his position on astrology was. He and her mum had debated it enough.

"Don't insult the constellation. That, again, before I was rudely interrupted by talk of astrology..." She laughed. "That is Sagittarius. Its' translation is 'the archer' and it has about fifteen named stars along with several other objects like the Triffid Nebula. You'll recognize this, it's the Milky Way Patch. The center of our galaxy lies in the center of it. It's a mystery of what is out there, could be a gigantic black hole bigger than the sun in the center of our galaxy....." 

As he lectured, Rose had rolled to her side and propped her head up on her elbow. She had begun to undo the knot of his swirly patterned tie. He always wore that suit. She talked him into jeans and t-shirts for the trip, though, and couldn't wait to take picture of him in them and send them back to Donna. Donna had promised a bonus of rose could get Jamie Noble into jeans.

She was watching him, not the stars. She rolled over, partially on him and their lips connected mid sentence. His brain caught up to the snog and their mouths opened easily to each other and they settled against each other, sighing. Her gentle hands slid into his hair, and when he had to stop for breath, he gasped, "I don't think you're listening."

"I can multitask."

"So can I. That star there is Corona Austrina, the Southern Crown, and......" Her lips were on his again. He rolled her over gently onto her back and kissed her deeply, in earnest. His hands began to wander a bit, and as their lips parted he spoke again. "And that's Lyra, the Lyre..." There was more kissing. "Hermes invented it as a gift to his half brother. They lyre, not the star...."

"Good for Hermes. You're not looking at the sky." She cupped his cheek lovingly and he nuzzled into her touch. 

"Astronomy professor, me," he said by way of explanation before passion took over again. His hands were ghosting up her sides, counting each rib, stopping just short of her lacy bra cups. They hadn't gone further than lovely snogs and touching because of her school and work schedule, and because they were wanting to wait until they had time alone that was just theirs, not hurrying in between work shifts or the Doctor starting back up at the University. This was the first extended time alone they'd had, and both knew they wanted to become intimate on this holiday. 

The Doctor stopped, panting, and it might have been the toughest thing he'd ever done. "Do we keep going or save it for the bed and breakfast, Rose? Either way....I get to wake up with you in my arms. I can't wait."

"Then let's go to the bed and breakfast. We have a long drive ahead of us. I want to wake up in your arms, too." The Doctor reluctantly rolled off to his side and sat up. He extended his hand to Rose.

It wasn't long before they were on their way to Wales. They checked into their room late into the night and fell into bed, exhausted. 

*****  
They awoke the next morning to a feeling of wonderful comfort and warmth. Right before they had fallen into bed, yawning the night before, she had slipped into a pink chemise that had shorted his brain out when he first saw her in it. His hand rested on her satin clad hip. It began to move, slowly, gently, and he reveled in the feeling of the satin under his fingers. Rose hummed happily and moved against him, causing him to gasp. She rolled onto her back, smiling up at him. It was the smile he had fallen in love with under the umbrella. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hello," he said in kind. He kissed her softly. "Marry me, Rose. I want to wake up with you in our own bed in our own house every morning for the rest of our lives."

"Is this another pre-proposal?" she asked cheekily, tongue in teeth grin on full display.

"No, consider it the real thing. I have a ring in my coat pocket that says it's the real thing."

Her eyes widened and she pulled him down for a deep, slow snog. They were both more than ready to finish what they started in the park. When they broke apart, breathlessly, she gasped, "Yes. Oh, Doctor, yes, I'll marry you."

"Brilliant!"

*****

Afterwards he snagged his coat up from the floor by the bed, where he's dropped it the night before. He pulled out the ring box, and slipped a diamond solitaire ring on her finger. Her skin was still flushed pink with from the afterglow of their lovemaking. She was beautiful. His breath was taken away. 

"Oh, I love it," she gasped.

When he could speak he said, "I had planned to go down on one knee at Tintern Abbey and present it to you then. Erm....could that be the story we tell your mother of how I proposed...maybe?"

Rose burst out laughing. "I think that's a pretty wise idea. We'll even take pictures there so you have a cover story and all."

"That's you, always thinkin'," he grinned.

"What would you do without me?"

"I never want to know."

*******

Several hours later Sylvia and Donna came into the hair stylist's. Jackie was working, happily getting used to her new job. Jackie's phone buzzed. She snatched it up to see a picture Rose had texted her.

The other patrons were left wondering why there was such loud screaming coming from the new stylist's cubicle.


	10. That Umbrella Led Me to a Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of Rose Marion Tyler and Doctor James Noble.

It was a good, old fashioned cats and dogs kind of rain, starting out in the early morning as an annoying wet sticky must and degenerating into a downpour. It was becoming quite the March tradition.

Jackie couldn't have been more disappointed. Her only daughter's wedding day, and it was pouring rain.  
How everyone's hair would stay nice, she had no idea. 

Rose, on the other hand, took it as a sign. It was pouring the day she met him, and now it was pouring in the day she would marry him. It was a wonderful omen. "This is our kind of weather, Mum!" she announced joyfully. Rose was spinning around, making her skirt stand out, and for a heartbeat Jackie saw a five year old Rose spinning in her blue and yellow polka dot dress. Jackie had been working steadily then and could afford to splurge on it for Easter. She had been beautiful then, she was radiant now. 

Rose's dress had come from the special occasion section of Henrick's and Jackie had been so upset that she couldn't do a bridal store for her. Rose reassured her that it was fine, that she had had her eye on this dress for a long time. It was an ivory tea length formal with a a full skirt. It reminded her of the dress she had worn to the 50's Dance at the university. It was strapless, and the bodice was decorated with iridescent sequins. She wore a crocheted ivory jacket over the bodice. Her hair was piled into an up do with an ivory headband decorating it. She looked amazing. She slipped into ivory court shoes, spread her arms wide and did another spin. Jackie immediately crossed the room and pulled her into an embrace. 

"I'm gonna ruin my makeup," Jackie said, "I don't care if it is supposed to be waterproof mascara!"

Rose had tears in her eyes. "Swore I wouldn't cry, Mum."

"I'm gonna miss you," Jackie said.

"You won't be far from us, Mum," Rose reminded her. Jackie had finally decided that she would take Sylvia 's offer of the use of the garage flat so she could be closer to her new job. Jackie nodded. "You're beautiful, love. So beautiful. I wish...." She wished so many things, but mainly that Pete could be here to walk her down the aisle. "Okay, okay, done being soppy!"

"Well, I'll believe that when I see it...."

"Just because you're about to be a married lady doesn't mean you can be a smart arse to your mother." Rose laughed. They heard a knock at the door. 

It was Amy and Rory. Amy was photographing the wedding and Rory was providing the transport to the church in his dad's car. Amy hugged Rose and admired her dress. After Amy took photos of Rose and her mum, Rory announced that Donna texted and was wondering where the hell they were, so they'd better get moving. 

Driving in the traffic was tough in the rain but Rory, ever patient, got them there in plenty of time, without breaking traffic laws. It had been Amy's opinion that maybe he should have broken some laws, but they made it. 

They pulled up in front of the old church, and Rose grinned when she saw Jack standing by the doors, umbrella in hand. But neither one made a move to the car, to the occupants' surprise. "What're they on about? It's cats- and - dogs weather!" Jackie exclaimed, already mourning their hairstyles. 

Then Jack opened the church door and the Doctor stepped out and opened his huge umbrella.

"That plum! He's not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Jackie cried, now mourning the loss of tradition.

Rose was laughing and crying at the same time. It was all she could do to wait for him to get to the car and open the door. Her door opened, and the Doctor extended his free hand to her. "Please share my umbrella?" he asked. Rose nodded, since she doubted she could speak around the lump in her throat. She stepped carefully out of the car, their hands fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, as always. "You're beautiful," he said in his gorgeous low growl that set the butterflies loose in her stomach. 

"Were you prayin' for rain so you could do this?" She finally asked as they walked to the church steps.

"I would have done this wind, rain or shine, love," the Doctor replied.

Jack had passed by them to escort Jackie to the door. Jackie looked like she was on cloud nine walking under Jack's umbrella, arm in arm with the Captain. 

Amy had already slid out the driver's side and run around to catch the moment on her camera, under the shelter of Rory's umbrella. 

They made their way into the vestibule. The Doctor put down his umbrella and kissed Rose gently. "See you at the end of the aisle?" he asked softly.

"Absolutely,"Rose promised. By then Donna was hurrying up to them and shooing the Doctor (after one last kiss for Rose) and Jack to the front of the church. Donna pulled Jackie and Rose into the bride's room off of the vestibule. 

"Hope you're not superstitious about seein' him early," Donna groused as she fussed with Rose's dress. 

"I'm not. That was perfect," Rose said with a huge smile. Donna's eyes softened, and she hugged Rose.

After a few last minute pictures with Rose and Donna, Amy retreated to the sanctuary to photograph the wedding. Jackie turned to face her daughter for one last time as Rose Tyler. "The pair of you are going to be amazing. And you're going to make me beautiful grandchildren. Here's you're something old and blue, love." It was a garter, made out deep blue fabric. It very nearly matched the paint job on the TARDIS. "I took a solid blue tie I had of your dad's and had the fabric made into it, by that lady who altered your dress." Rose accepted it gratefully, tears appearing again. 

"Here's the pearl earrings I wore when Lee and I got married. They've brought me luck and you can borrow them," Donna said. "Where's you something new?" 

"The Doctor gave me the bracelet," Rose said, holding up a charm bracelet with a silver moon and stars dangling from it.

"Well, I'd say you're qualified to get married then," Donna said. "Welcome to the family, honey. I apologize in advance for anything my mother says or does for the next several decades." So, they were all laughing when Wilfred knocked on the door. They could hear the pianist begin. "That'll be my cue," Donna announced, and took Wilfred's arm. Wilfred gave Rose a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room with Donna.

"Love you, Darling," he said. "Glad he had the sense to marry you." With that, they swept out to wait for Lee to escort Sylvia to her seat, then begin their walk down the aisle. 

Jackie embraced Rose one more time. There were no more words to say, no more advice to give. Rose was ready. It was time to start a new life. Look at her, Pete, Jackie thought, just look at her. 

Rose linked arms with her mother and together they walked to the sanctuary doors. The music changed, the doors opened and Jackie escorted her beautiful daughter down the aisle of the small sanctuary. Rose had eyes for no one but the man in the black pinstriped suit at the end of it. He was wearing his black trainers with his suit, she saw. (He'd won that argument, even with Sylvia and Jackie ganging up on him.)

She wanted to run to him. 

The Doctor, standing at the end of the aisle with Jack, turned to face the aisle when the doors opened. And even though he had already seen her and kissed her, the sight of her walking down the aisle on her mother's arm took his breath away. He took a few steps away from te altar, toward Rose, wanting to close the distance between them even more quickly. He might have met her halfway up the aisle if Rose hadn't speeded up a bit as well. The guests were chucking. The vicar, who knew Jamie Noble from the time he was a teenager moving in with Donna's family, shrugged and followed him up the aisle and asked Jackie,"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?"

"I do. I was planning to do it a little later than this, but I suppose I'll do it now!" Jackie proclaimed to general laughter. 

Realizing, after Jackie's answer,  
that he took Rose a little too soon, the Doctor walked back to the altar with both women on his arms, escorting Jackie to her seat with a kiss on her cheek. When the bride and groom and vicar finally made it to the altar, Donna was heard to mutter "outer space dumbo." The Doctor was fairly sure Aunt Sylvia's head was about to explode from the impropriety of it all. It was time to pledge his life to Rose's, so he didn't care.

They made their vows. They promised to love and honor for all their days, in sickness and in health, till death they do part. Before pronouncing them husband and wife, however, the Vicar announced that the Doctor had something more to add. "I wish I could claim control over the weather. It's altogether too perfect that I can tell you, on a day like today, that asking you to share my umbrella was the best decision I ever made. I might have provided you shelter that day, but know that you are my shelter in any storm. You're my home, and I am so proud I get to share this life with you, Rose Tyler. Noble. I love you." 

Rose didn't have a speech planned. They hadn't discussed it. But with his unstoppable gob it was so like him to come up with something more. Rose took a deep breath and answered him. "Deciding to share your umbrella was the best decision I ever made. I love you. I can't wait to start this one life together in our new home. You're my home no matter where we are, whether in our new house or under that umbrella, my Doctor."

The Doctor looked like he was about to go in for the kiss right that minute, but the Vicar interrupted. "I'd at least like to get in this part before you jump ahead of me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss her now, Jamie. May I introduce Doctor and Mrs....."

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler Noble," the Doctor interrupted.

"Yes, quite," the Vicar sighed. 

The Doctor and Rose kissed as their friends and family applauded.

 

********

The reception was lovely. There was a banana- cream filled layer on the cake, which pleased the Doctor very much. They were careful not to smash it on each other's faces, even though Jack was advocating for it, because there was no way the Doctor would waste banana cream. And he didn't want to ruin Rose's makeup.

The guests were having a wonderful time. River brought the bow tie guy, who turned out to be named John Smith. He was quite the dancer, (although River privately told Rose she thought he looked a bit like a drunken giraffe when he cut loose). Clara had to coax her boyfriend, (who looked quite dapper in his blue coat with the red lining,) onto the dance floor but he finally joined her. Mickey and Martha still enjoyed each's company and mostly sat at their table, talking and laughing. Lee and Donna took over the dance floor when "Unchained Melody" played. 

The Doctor and Rose had their dance to "Maybe I'm Amazed," swaying slowly together. He kissed her and asked, "So..Wife, (Rose gave him that grin with the tongue) ...how much longer do we stay?" 

"We've cut the cake, Jack's caught the garter and the bouquet, we're dancing...got most of the to- do's checked off the list."

"Yeah, I thought Clara was going to kill Jack when he stepped in front of her for the bouquet," the Doctor chuckled. 

"You have to admire that interception he did. He ever gets tired of that top secret government job, he could be a good goal keeper for a football team." Rose mused. 

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Did you notice the rain's stopped? Weather report says it's going to be a clear night. Maybe on the way to the bed and breakfast we could do some stargazing?" She grinned widely.

 

After a few more dances, including a mother- in- law dance with Jackie, (that wasn't nearly as awful as he had been expecting) the Doctor and Rose got into the TARDIS and drove away from the reception, cans tied to the bumper. The engine wheezed and the cans clanked as the newlyweds made it to the top of the hill at the park. The car ground to a stop, and as always, it sounded like it was possibly for the last time ever. 

"Will you freeze if I put the top down?" The Doctor asked. Her dress was gorgeous but not really appropriate for March. He took his black jacket off and put it around her shoulders. 

"Open it. You and me the stars, can't think of a better way to end the day,"  
Rose smiled.

"Welllll..... I can think of something but it can wait till we get to the hotel," the Doctor said with a smirk. Rose chucked. He opened the top and they got in the back. Rose immediately snuggled into his side, the Doctor's arm around her shoulders. He felt so warm, so comfortable and she marveled again at how their bodies fit together just like puzzle pieces. She looked up at the stars. Away from the light pollution of London, she could observe the constellations. "So what's in the night sky right now?" Rose asked, turning a bit to look at the Doctor.

He hadn't been looking at the sky. 

"I could give you a list but right now I just want to snog you senseless."

"Oh, well, then," she murmured, her eyes on his mouth. "I think you probably should." 

"See, that's what I wanted to say to you all those months ago when we first came here, and I had hoped that would be your response. I should have just said it."

"I believe you ended up getting your snog anyway, love. More than, actually. Would you like your snog now?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor exclaimed, having momentarily lost his trajectory due to his impressive gob. He was back on course again, though, so he tilted his head and leaned down to Rose. They could see their mingled breath in the frosty air for a couple of seconds before their lips pressed against each other. A slow, sweet gently kiss transformed into a deep slow sweet snog with a touch of her tongue inviting herself in. He accepted her invitation and damned if married snogs weren't just as brilliant as the ones that had taken place before two that afternoon. This time he didn't break the kiss up with a list of the names of the stars in the sky. Lips and tongues tasted and tasted each other breathless. 

Eventually both became chilled by the increasingly frigid night air, and they reluctantly parted. "Love you, Mrs. Noble," he whispered. "Y'know, I love that our names are the same...but you'll always be my Rose Tyler."

"I'll never get tired of the way you say it, my Doctor." 

They sat, smiling at each other, lost in each other's eyes, until finally they climbed into the front seat of the TARDIS, and drove away toward their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story! It's been a long haul with this one. I loved the song, wrote three chapters, then hit a huge roadblock. I'm glad that the story, which I actually started writing around April, has finally been told. It's my first foray into AU stories and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
